episodestvseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt LeBlanc
Matt LeBlanc is a fictionalized version of the real-life actor Matt LeBlanc. He plays the star of Pucks, a hockey coach called Lyman. He is good friends with Sean Lincoln, the writer and creator of the show, but has a feud with his wife, Beverly, with whom he once slept. Relationships Matt has a self-destructive psyche, meaning that he sleeps with lots of, often married, women. During the series, he sleeps with around five women. Diane Diane is Matt's ex-wife, and mother of his two sons. After their divorce, he sleeps with her when their sons are away at her mother's. He considers re-marrying her, and the next day arrives with a crate of her favorite steamed crabs, but finds her giving her ex-boyfriend a blow job. He then leaves, and forces Sean and Beverly to eat the crabs. Beverly Lincoln After Beverly accuses Sean of cheating on her with Morning, she leaves and crashes into Matt's car. He takes her to his house, and ends up sleeping with her. This creates a decided rift between not only Sean and Beverly, but also Matt and Sean. Jamie Lepidus Jamie, the wife of Merc Lepidus, first gives Matt a hand-job during the screening of Pucks. They then pursue an affair, with Jamie doing it to get back at Merc for sleeping with Carol. After Jamie leaves Merc, she lives with Matt for some time until she finds him sleeping with Dawn Randolph. During this time, Merc steals all her paintings, and replaces them with offensive messages directed towards Matt. Dawn Randolph Dawn Randolph, the daughter of Morning Randolph, sleeps with Matt during a break when she visits the set of Pucks. She was a big fan of Friends, and asked him to say 'how you doin'?' while she was cumming. He believed that she was Morning's sister, however when he found she was her daughter, he instantly regretted his actions. Labia Labia was a make-a-wish child when she was dying of cancer, and for this Matt took her to Disneyland. However, she survived and went on to stalk him. He slept with her twice: once when she was eighteen and apparently 'really cute', and once when he was down-heartened about his weight. He regretted this the next day. However, she then got over him and got a boyfriend, at which Matt felt slightly abandoned. Morning Randolph Matt slept with Morning Randolph after an event they were both at before he was famous as Joey. Morning filmed it, and showed it to Matt on the set of Pucks, after Matt said he didn't remember it. Matt proclaimed it to be 'the most depressing sex video ever' after seeing how young and fit he looked. However, he proclaimed that Morning actually looked younger now, which she was quite pleased about. Career Matt had a lucrative career as an actor on Friends, playing Joey. He also released a fragrance called 'Joey', which smelled of cinnamon buns. After this, he joined the cast of Pucks. Pucks Matt was chosen for Pucks by the network, to play a character named Lyman, a hockey coach. The character was originally a headmaster of a boarding school, however he persuaded the Lincolns to change his character and the plot. Gradually his part was decreased, as he was replaced by Stoke Stamon, nicknamed 'the hair'. The network blamed this on his gradually increasing weight. The Box The Box was a game show that was big in Sweden, and produced by Matt's enemy, Merc Lepidus. He was very charismatic and made the show a big hit, however hated the job and wanted to return to acting. At one point he was caught masturbating on the live feed, however this dramatically increased the viewing figures. Category:Characters